The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus which outputs kind data showing the kinds of measuring instruments together with measurement data, and relates to an ophthalmologic-data management system for managing the measurement data by classifying the data by the instrument kinds.
Conventionally, an ophthalmologic apparatus is designed to measure a subject's eye by measuring means and print out measurement data (i.e., measured values). In addition, a management system has been proposed under which ophthalmologic data including ID data for identifying a subject is transferred from respective ophthalmologic instruments to the measurement data and, based on the transferred ophthalmologic data, a diagnosis and the like are made.
However, in this management system, since the ophthalmologic data transferred from the ophthalmologic instruments has no identification data for identifying the measuring instrument or the kind of the instrument, it is impossible to determine what data has been transferred or which instrument has measured and manage the ophthalmologic data by the classification of measuring instruments according to kinds and types.